Accidents or Not
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: [[TalaxDaichi. This is a little challenge 'Andhera' gave me to write.]] It's a short,little one-shot. Daichi seems to be having a lot of accidents which somehow involve Tala.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

**This is just a short challenge fic I had to write. It's a weird pairing challenge. **

**This is a TalaxDaichi. **

**Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day had started off on a bad note for Daichi. Not only had the weather been gloomy, but the day just happened to be a Friday the thirteenth. Daichi had gone over to Tyson's place to get Tyson's lazy butt out of bed, and to get him to battle him. Unfortunately all he seemed to get was a bleeding nose. Tyson had acted out in his sleep and hit Daichi square in the face. Daichi had then tumbled to the ground and landed on a couple of textbooks Tyson left carelessly on the ground.

Crying out in pain seemed to have woken Tyson up, only to have him complain to Daichi about waking him up so early. After dragging Daichi out of the dojo and telling him to come back when it was later and past noon, Daichi had left and gone out. Stomping down the street in the rain, he paid no attention to the car that was driving along on his side.

All of a sudden he was hit full force with mud and water, as the car drove over a puddle next to him.

'_Why me?_' he thought shaking himself. Looking around the area, he spotted a small restaurant on the other side of the street; Daichi quickly crossed the street and pulled open the door to the restaurant.

Once inside he noticed that the place wasn't too busy considering it was early morning. Most people were probably waking up, unless you were an early bird like those in the restaurant.

Looking around Daichi saw a booth a bit down the right. Walking towards it he didn't see the puddle in front of him. Stepping in the puddle he was quickly swept off his feet, only to crash into a waitress, which sent him flying into the booth that was currently occupied. He then felt the cold contents of the drinks that the waitress was carrying dumped on him.

Opening his eyes he realized that he was in the booth, but he had landed in someone's lap. Gulping he looked up and around the table. A silent gasp passed by his lips, and his eyes widen as he surveyed the faces at the table. Sitting at the table was Kai, who was sitting next to him; across from Kai was Rei, who seemed to be dozing off; next to Rei was Bryan, looking down at Daichi with a raised eyebrow. Daichi put the pieces together and looked up at the person he had landed on.

Tala sat unmoving, with his eyes closed, as the drink contents dripped over his head.

Tala sighed inwardly. He was hoping that he could have one good day. Waking up early to meet his friends was bad enough; getting cold drinks poured all over him, just pushed it. Sighing he looked down at the person who had caused the whole chaotic mess.

_'Daichi.'___

Sighing, he pulled Daichi off of him and stood up making his way to the restroom. Daichi followed having the same thought in mind.

"I told him not to think Friday the thirteenth was just a superstition. It's evil. It's knows what you're thinking." Rei said yawning, while putting his head on the table, and leaning against Bryan.

----------------------------------  
  
Tala walked into the restroom, glad that no one else was in there. Making his way over to the sink he pulled off his jacket and his shirt. Putting them to the side, he turned on the taps and put his head under it. Hearing the door open he opened his eyes to see Daichi enter the restroom as well.

"Tala, I'm sorry. It was an accident." Daichi explained his eyes landing on Tala's exposed upper half.

"I noticed, just like all the other times." Tala said recalling all the accident Daichi had which involved Tala. "Like last week when you slipped on the banana peel and managed to fall in my lap. Or when you tripped over Tyson and fell into me. I think you've made it a habit now."

A slight blush came across Daichi's face as he remembered all those 'accidents'. Walking over to the sink he lifted himself to sit on the edge as Tala came back from putting his shirt under a dryer. Daichi took a glance at the still shirtless Tala, who was drying his hair with the inside of his jacket. Seeing Tala raise his head, he quickly adverted him eyes.

Seeing as how his shirt was slightly damp now he took it off the dryer and slipped it on. Walking back over to Daichi he stopped in front of him.

"You've almost seem to taken a habit of it. I guess that means I'll going to have to live with you always falling on me. Just going to have to learn to like it, it seems." Tala said smirking. He lowered his head to Daichi's level. "Right?" Tala asked slyly.

Daichi blushed even deeper with the closeness of Tala.

"I-I…" Daichi couldn't get a sentence to form. Tala's smirk turned into a grin.

"Well when you come to your senses I'm sure you'll find, or rather fall on me." Tala said grabbing his jacket and walking out of the restroom.

Daichi watched Tala leave, staring a few moments after the door have closed.

'_I wonder if that puddle next to him is still there?_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Okay I finally got this done. **

**I hope it was okay?  **

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


End file.
